goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg Bro Misbehaves At A Restaurant
Plot Cyborg Bro and his family are eating at an American Steakhouse. But Cyborg Bro wanted Japanese food. So he flips the table and severely injures an employee! This is the 6th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Cyborg Bro: Joey Cyborg Bro's Mom: Salli Cyborg Bro's Dad: Diesel Sledge Bro: Alan Hammer Bro: Steven Waiter: French Fry Yoshi: Kidaroo Nurse Ashley: Herself Doctor Ethan: Young Guy Nurse Mary: Ivy Nurse Karen: Herself Officer Simon: Himself Officer Eric: Himself Officer Neha: Veena Officer Carrie: Kate Officer Karl: Steven Officer Abigail: Kimberly Intro Looney Tunes theme 2 plays. WB Logo zooms in. Warner Bros. Presents Cyborg Bro Misbehaves At A Restaurant © 1948 Warner Bros. © 1948 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript Cyborg Bro and his family are eating at an American Steakhouse. SMG Rosalina's Obssrvatory Plays. Inside the restaurant... Cyborg Bro: No! I'm not eating this Chili Cheese Burger! Salli: Cyborg Bro! Eat your dinner now! We paid a lot of money for that food so eat it! Cyborg Bro: No! I want Japanese food! Get this american S**t away from me! Diesel: Cyborg Bro, Watch Your Mouth And Eat Your Food Right Now. Like Your Mom Said, We Paid A Lot Of Money For It. Sledge Bro: Yeah Cyborg Bro! You Heard Mom And Dad! Eat Your Food Right Now Or You're Grounded! Cyborg Bro: Then How About You Try And Make Me You N*****! Everyone Gasps! Hammer Bro: OH (X26)! MOM AND DAD WILL BEAT YOUR A** WHEN WE GET HOME! Salli: Whoa, Hammer Bro! You Watch Your Language Too! You scared me. Hammer Bro: Oops! Sorry about that! Salli: Oh it's fine. Anyways, Let's Not Get Distracted! Eat Your Dinner Cyborg Bro. Waiter: What seems to be the problem? Cyborg Bro: YOU AND MY B***H A** FAMILY! Salli: CYBORG BRO! Waiter: I'm afraid i might have to ask you and your unruly son to please leave the restaurant right now! Cyborg Bro: EAT S**T AND DIS YOU FAT F***! Cyborg Bro flips the table over and severely injures the Waiter. NSMBW Final Boss Phase 1 Plays. Waiter: OH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Vowels only) I CAN'T TALK! CALL AN AMBULANCE! Yoshi: Okay! Hello! I This 911! I Just Saw A Waiter Get Hit By A Restaurant. We Are At The Applebee's At Mauryn In Harralyn County. Nurse Ashley: We Are Here! Where Is The Injured Waiter? Diesel: Right Next To Us! Doctor Ethan: Okay! Oh My God! His Legs Are Literally Sticking Out! Nurse Mary: We Need To Rush Her To The Trauma Center Immediately! Nurse Karen: On The Count Of 3 We Lift The Waiter! 1, 2, 3, Lift! Doctor Ethan: Oh No! She Lost Her Pulse! Let's Rush To The Trauma Center Now! Nurse Mary: No Time To Waste! The Nurses and Doctors rush the Waiter to the trauma center. Diesel: Oh my god! Cyborg Bro! How dare you injury the waiter by throwing your Double Chili Cheese Burger and Tater tots at him! That does it young man! You are grounded (X23) for 99 years! Cyborg Bro: F**k off! I wish you were dead by Swiper the Fox! Salli: Cyborg Bro! Swiper's already dead and how dare you wish us dead! I'm going to call the police! Officer Simon: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Officer Eric: Where is your son Cyborg Bro? Diesel: We last saw him running to the bathroom and locking himself in there. Officer Neha: Thanks for telling us! We will get a hold of him no matter how much it takes! Meanwhile at the bathroom... NSMBW Final Boss Phase 2 Plays. Officer Carrie: OPEN UP CYBORG BRO! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! Cyborg Bro: No! You Can't Make Me! I Am Practically Strong Enough To Prevent The Door From Being Knocked Down! Officer Karl: Wanna bet? Officer Karl breaks down the bathroom door and Officer Abigail runs into the bathroom and arrests Cyborg Bro. Officer Abigail: GET ON THE GROUND NOW! At the police station... Salli: WORDS CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW FURIOUS WE ARE AT YOU! CYBORG BRO! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CONFINED AN INNOCENT MAN TO A WHEELCHAIR ALL BECAUSE YOUR SPOILED A** WOULDN'T EAT YOUR FOOD! WHEN YOU FLIPPED THE TABLE IT HIT THE WAITER'S LEGS SO HARD THAT HIS BONES WERE LITERALLY STICKING OUT! I HOPE YOUR TIME IN PRISON WILL GIVE YOU TIME TO REFLECT ON YOIR SELFISH, IDIOTIC, CRUEL, RECKLESS, SPOLIED AND UNKIND BEHAVIOUR! WHEN YOU GET OUT OF PRISON, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU PAY OFF ALL OF HIS MEDICAL AND THERAPY BILLS! AND IF HIS BILLS ARE OVERDUE, WE WILL HAVE THE POLICE EXECUTE YOU! Cyborg Bro: F**k you Mom! I wish you were dead! Salli: How Dare You Tell Me To F**k Off And Wish Me Dead! That's It! I Have No Choice But To Have The Police Execute You By Feeding You To A Pack Of Coyotes! Hammer Bro: Guards! Take Cyborg Bro to the coyotes now! Cyborg Bro: Put me the f**k down right this n***er instant! Officer Eric: You not say any last words because you were cussing and being racist to us! So goodbye forever! Cyborg Bro gets into the Coyotes and the coyotes eat him up. Officer Eric: Finally! That son of a b**ch is dead! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants Category:Videos with Beat, Note, Erito, Viola, Basaku, and Forte Category:Grounded Videos Category:Arrested Videos Category:Executed Videos Category:Videos with bad words